codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ariel Serise
A Series of Knightmare Frames which comes in two types of knightmares, one that has Fortress Mode and is similiar to the Tristan , designed to be piloted by the heir to the Leo Teyrn, it is agressive and powerful as well as easily being able to switch between Close and Ranged Weaponry. The other is a 8th generation knightmare, and designed is similiar to the Lancelot. Schematics of Ariel (I) IFX-1000 Ariel Type: *Experimental Knightmare Frame created by the Du Loc Organization Powerplant: *Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Generation: *Experimental 8th Generation Knightmare Frame Pilot: *Richard Leo Weapons: In Knightmare Frame Mode: * 1x MVS Longsword '- located on upper back *1x '''Large VARIS '(Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) – Located on right arm (in Knightmare Frame Mode), powerful, capable of destroying tanks and cause massive damage knightmares *2x 'Large Slash Spike Harken '(2x Hadron Cannon) – Have their own built-in Hadron cannon allowing them to shoot hadron blast while in mid-air, only usable in Knightmare Frame Mode. *1x 'Blaze Luminus Shield, '''located dead-center on the chest, when activated it shields the entire Knightmare, capable of taking hits from, missiles to Hadron Blasts. In Cannon Fortress Mode * 2x '''Zap Hook Claws '– Act as Slash Harkens that can be launched and attach onto Knightmare Frames, it can provide a shock to the enemy unit from the Taser device in the palm, even cause a Knightmare Frame to overheat and explode. *4x 'Large Slash Spike Harken '(1x Hadron Cannon, 2x MVS Blades) – These are the same weapons that can be detached in the Knightmare Frame Mode except in this form they act as the four main cannons. *1x 'Charged Hadron Cannon '– A Cannon that is located at the centre of the Fortress Mode’s Chest, able to take out an entire Knightmare in a single shot, after use however the Knightmare has little time remaining in conflict as it requires to gain distance and recharge its batteries. Other Equipment: *2x 'Factsphere sensor '''in Knightmare Frame Head and Charged Particle Cannon. *'Landspinner propulsion system *'Fortress Cannon '''Mode Transformation *Integrated, internal '''Float System' *Spherical shapped Blaze Luminous 'Particle Shield Schematics of Ariel (II) IFX-2000 Ariel Type: *Experimental Knightmare Frame created by the Du Loc Organization Powerplant: *Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Generation: *Experimental 8th Generation Knightmare Frame Pilot: *Richard Leo Weapons: In Knightmare Frame Mode: * 2x '''MVS Blue Longsword '- located on upper back, coloured blue compared to the traditional red. *2x 'Large VARIBR '(Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Buster Rifle) – Located on the wrists of both arms (in Knightmare Frame Mode) and on the Left Arm (unused in Knightmare Fortress Cannon Mode), has enough power to pierce even through shields and amazing range, unlike the VARIS however it has built in fans which gathered Charged Particles which are then made bullet shape in the barrel to replace bullets and give it endless firepower, allowing it to be fired akin to a machine-gun. *4x '''LargeSlash Spike Harken 4x MVS Blades) , Powerful Slash Harkens located on the shoulder and knees, only they are tipped in MVS Blades allowing to penetrate Knightmares with ease. *2x Blaze Luminus Shields, 'powerful rhombus-shape energy shields, located on each forearm, capable of withstanding, missiles, bullets and low-to-medium power energy beams. They can also be use as blunt-force weapons and battering ram. *1x '''Charged Photon Cannon '– A Cannon that is located at the centre of the Knightmare Mode’s Chest, able to take out an entire air fleet of Knightmare frames. In Tank Fortress Mode: * 4x 'Large Slash Spike Harken '(4x MVS Blades) – Knightmare Frame Mode. *1x 'Charged Particle Cannon '– A Cannon that is located at the centre of the Fortress Mode’s Chest, able to take out an entire air fleet in a single shot. *2x 'Large VARIBR '(Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Buster Rifle) – Located on right arm (in Knightmare Frame Mode) and on the Left Arm (unused in Knightmare Fortress Mode), has enough power to pierce even through shields and amazing range, unlike the VARIS however it has built in fans which gathered Charged Particles which are then made bullet shape in the barrel to replace bullets and give it endless firepower. Other Equipment: *2x '''Factsphere sensor '''in Knightmare Frame Head and Charged Particle Cannon *2x '''Particle Intake Valve - A group of Particle Fan Energy Recharge Systems, it charges particles in the air and then absorbs them, located in back shoulders. *1x Sakuradite Nuclear Reactor *'Landspinner' propulsion system *'Fortress Cannon '''Mode Transformation *'Fortress Tank Mode Transformation *Integrated, internal 'Float System ' *Equipped with '''Gefjun Disruptor, provides electronic stealth and regulates Hadron cannons *'''Neo-Druid system '''analysis complex Category:Knightmare Frames